


Every Little Adventure

by megsbreen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Death, Feelings, Gen, Magic, Mourning, Sadness, Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2015-06-27
Packaged: 2018-04-06 13:00:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4222632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megsbreen/pseuds/megsbreen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fred is dead.</p><p>And because of that, so is George.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Every Little Adventure

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a very short one shot that I wrote while listening to the Deathly Hallows soundtrack. I hope you enjoy it!

 

What hurt the most was watching. Watching from the sidelines and not being able to do anything. That pain was visible on George’s face, it was impossible to hide. How could this have happened? A couple of minutes ago, the boy who was now lifeless on the floor, was alive and joking. Now he was dead. There was nothing George could do. Nothing anyone could do.

 

“Fred?” George whispered, as he knelt down next to almost unrecognisable body. “Come on. Fred.” He raised his voice slightly, shaking his brother, who fell about limply. Everything didn’t matter at all if Fred wasn’t there to do it with him. Everything was pointless. How do you live without your other half? The truth was George or Fred had never really needed girlfriends because all they needed was each other. They had completed each other’s lives. But how could George ever fill the abyss that now filled his heart.

 

“No! You can’t do this to me- you… you can’t.” George cried out, as he collapsed against the other’s body, which was still warm, still slightly showing signs of a lifeform that once possessed the body. “I need you Fred. How can I live… without you?” Tears began to form in the corners of the boy’s eyes. It reminded him of a time when Fred had once pretend to run away, and George had worried for minutes before the other came back a laugh on his face. George half expected Fred to sit up laughing, calling out ‘I tricked you’; he wanted that to happen, he needed it to happen.

 

Images of a life without Fred flashed through George’s mind. There was no life without Fred. A life without Fred was a life that didn’t mean a thing. He would never get to see the other get old. He would only imagine another standing by him for the rest of his life, while he looked in the mirror. A boy identical to him. A boy who would never get to live his life to the full.

 

How could he tell his family of this? How would he reveal that Fred was… no longer living? He could not say the word. Not admit to himself that the other really wasn’t breathing. He’d never imagine this to happen. How was it fair to split twins up in this way? Even later on in life, he’d imagined them dying together. Every little adventure they’d promised to do together. And that would never come true now.

 

Fred was dead.

 

And because of that, so was George.

 


End file.
